He's Not My Uke Anymore
by Vampire Kids
Summary: Namikaze Naruto, seme dari Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto memutuskan hubungan mereka yang telah terjalin selama 1 setengah tahun dan berpisah untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Ketika Naruto dipertemukan kembali dengan sang mantan Ukenya, Uchiha Sasuke telah berubah menjadi seorang seme yang tidak ingin dibantah. Apa yang akan Naruto lakukan jika mantan ukenya itu meminta dirinya menjadi ukenya?


**Ila balik lagi dengan cerita baru :p**

 **Ide ini ila dapat waktu dengerin ceramah di masjid saat sholat tarawih *nggak ada yg nanya*. Dari pada denger ocehan GaJe Ila, langsung baca aja, oke..?**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto sampai kiamat pun masih milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : SasuNaru. Slight NaruSasu and another**

 **Warning : OOC, OOT, TYPO EVERYWHERE, Alur dan kata kata berantakan, GaJe** **,** **Mainstream, DE EL EL**

 **Note : FFn ini di buat untuk para SasuNaru lovers. Tapi, karena desakkan dari alur cerita, Ila minta maaf untuk kalian yang kurang suka dengan NaruSasu.** **Sejujurnya, Ila juga kurang suka dengan NaruSasu.. *Dirajam NaruSasu Lovers***

* * *

 **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

 **Happy Reading :D**

* * *

 **He's Not My Uke Anymore**

 **Chapter 1 : My Ex-Uke**

 **By : Vampire Kid**

Jam menunjukkan pukul 11 : 00 am, artinya mata kuliah yang ku ikuti telah berakhir. Dengan cepat aku membereskan buku catatanku. Kemudian aku bergegas ke halaman belakang untuk memenuhi janjiku dengan kekasihku. Ya, sebelum dosen kami masuk aku sudah memintanya untuk menungguku di halaman belakang kampus setelah mata kuliah kami selesai.

"Naru!" seru seseorang dengan suara _baritone_ nya yang kukenal. Mendengar panggilannya, aku langsung menolehkan pandanganku ke asal suara. Nampaklah seorang pemuda dengan surai raven model seperti pantat ayam dan sepasang onyx seperti _black hole_.

Pemuda itu bernama Uchiha Sasuke, kekasihku sejak 2 tahun yang lalu. Kekasihku pria? Tenang saja, di Jepang, pasangan sesama jenis bukanlah hal tabu, malah banyak penggemarnya. Mereka menyebut diri mereka **Fujoshi** dan **Fudanshi**. Sejak saat itu, kami menjadi sepasang kekasih yang paling fenomenal. Bagaimana tidak? Jika normalnya sepasang kekasih akan bersikap romantis, kami malah bersikap ingin saling mengalahkan (dalam pelajaran), jika sepasang kekasih memanggil pasangannya dengan sebutan 'Sayang' atau ' _Baby_ ', kami saling memanggil dengan sebutan ' **Teme** ' dan ' **Dobe** '. Tapi, sesekali kami akan bersikap romantis dan hal itu membuat banyak **FujoDanshi** menjadi _stalker_ kami untuk mengabadikan moment – moment kami. Merepotkan!

Sejak aku masuk SMA, aku sadar bahwa aku haus akan kasih sayang. Karena itu, aku menyatakan perasaanku pada **senpai** ku yang sering ku temui di perpustakaan saat pulang sekolah itu ketika aku kelas 2 SMA. Dia menerimanya dengan suka cita. Dia bilang dia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku. Dan tentu saja aku merasa sangat senang ketika mendengar ucapannya itu.

Jujur saja, untuk menaklukan hatinya itu membutuhkan kekuatan ekstra, kesabaran tingkat tinggi dan tentu saja memiliki karisma yang di senanginya. Dia itu cowok bersifat dingin dan bertampang datar. Walau begitu, dia memiliki banyak _fans girls_. Tapi, dia tidak menghiraukan para Fgnya itu. Sampai akhirnya, aku berhasil melelehkan sifat dinginnya dan membuatnya lebih berekspresi.

"Kau sudah lama menunggu, **teme**?" tanyaku setelah berada di dekatnya. Dia hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum tipis padaku. "Ayo kita cari tempat yang nyaman untuk istirahat" ajakku. Tanpa ba bi bu lagi, ku tarik tangannya.

Akhirnya, kami sampai di bawah pohon sakura yang cukup rindang. Kami berdua kemudian duduk di atas rumput sambil memandang langit. Sesekali kami tertawa karena candaan yang kami buat.

"Ne, Suke. Aku ingin bertanya padamu" ucapku setelah agak lama terdiam, menikmati hembusan angin yang dapat membuat pikiranku tenang untuk sesaat.

"Hn?"

"Apa kau mencintaiku?"

"Tentu saja, **dobe** "

"Baguslah kalau begitu"

"Ada apa denganmu, Naru? Kenapa tiba – tiba kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya…."

"Hanya apa?"

"Ah.. Sudahlah. Lupakan saja perkataanku barusan" ucapku sambil tersenyum lima jari padanya. Detik berikutnya, kami terdiam. Sesekali, ku lirik dia yang sepertinya sedang merenung. "Suke..?"

"Hn?"

"Bolehkah aku….." ucapku sambil menyentuh bibirku dengan telunjukku.

Mengerti akan maksudku, seniorku di kampusku pun mengangguk. Kalau kalian melihat wajahnya lebih teliti lagi, kalian akan melihat Sasuke yang memerah. Dan hal itu cukup menghiburku. Aku pun mendekatkatkan wajahku padanya. Kemudian, aku mencium bibirnya dengan cukup lembut.

Ciuman itu berubah menjadi lumatan. Aku menekan bibir bawah. Kedua tanganku ku gunakan untuk memegangi tengkuknya untuk membuat ciuman kami menjadi semakin dalam dan intens. Aku menjilat bibir bawahnya untuk meminta akses masuk. Tanpa sungkan, Sasuke membuka belahan bibirnya. Dengan segera, aku melesatkan lidahku ke dalam untuk mengajak lidahnya bertarung.

Walau umurku lebih muda 4 tahun darinya, sebagai seorang dominan atau _top_ atau **seme** atau apapun itu, tentu saja aku yang memenangi pertarungan itu. Dengan cekatan, aku melilit lidahnya dan menariknya. Membuat dia sedikit mengeluarkan suara desahan yang mampu merangsang syaraf – syarafku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lagi, lagi dan lagi! Ketukan pintu yang dapat membuat pintu itu terlepas dari engselnya terdengar lagi, membuatku terbangun dari mimpi indahku. Tanpa ku buka pintu itu, aku sudah tahu siapa dalang dari aksi brutal itu. Pemuda berumur 26 tahun dengan surai orange kemerahan dan sepasang manik ruby, pemuda yang ku sayang, pemuda yang mendapat gelar 'Kakak Tersayang' dariku, Kyuubi. Namikaze Kyuubi.

"NARU – CHAN! BANGUNLAH! SEMUA SUDAH MENUNGGUMU!" teriaknya. Mau tidak mau, aku membuka kedua kelopak mataku yang menyembunyikan sepasang manik safir yang indah tadi. Bukan bermaksud narsis, tapi banyak yang mengatakan hal itu padaku.

Sebelum pintu itu benar – benar terlepas dari engselnya, aku membuka pintu itu dan segera menuju ke kamar mandi. Kutinggalkan Nii – san di depan pintu kamarku yang sepertinya saat ini hanya berdiri seperti orang bodoh di sana. Lucu sekali, Nii – sanku yang terkenal galak dan bersifat seperti rubah liar memasang wajah bodoh seperti itu.

Belum sempat aku membuka pintu kamar mandi, seekor rubah berwarna orange langsung menerjangku sehingga aku jatuh ke belakang. Sudah menjadi hal yang biasa jika rubah orange yang ke beri Kurama ini menerjangku di mana pun ketika aku sudah bangun.

"Kurama.." ucapku sambil mengelus bulu – bulu Kurama yang terasa sangat lembut dan halus di tanganku. "Kau pasti ingin makan apel, kan? Ayo ke dapur!" ajakku. Seolah mengerti perkataanku, Kurama turun dari atas badanku dan duduk tepat di depan kakiku sambil memandangku. Kemudian, aku melangkah menuju dapur dan di ikuti oleh Kurama untuk mengambil apel yang di beli khusus untuk Kurama.

Rubah makan apel? Memang terdengar aneh. Tapi, percaya atau tidak, rubah orange milikku ini lebih suka memakan apel daripada daging. Jika kau menaruh apel dan daging ayam di lantai dengan jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh dan tidak terlalu dekat, Kurama akan menuju tempat dimana apel di taruh daripada daging ayam yang merupakan makanan pokok rubah.

.

.

Selesai mandi, aku berpakaian dan merapikan penampilanku. Hari ini, aku menggunakan kemeja warna hitam dan celana jeans, tidak lupa dengan **_snelli_** *ku. Rambut pirangku yang agak panjang ku sisir sedikit agar terlihat rapi. Setelah kurasa penampilanku cukup rapi, aku mengambil tasku yang ku letakkan di meja belajarku dan segera ke meja makan untuk sarapan.

" **Ohayou** **Tou – chan, Kaa – chan, Nii – chan!** " sapaku pada semua anggota keluargaku saat aku sampai di meja makan.

" **Ohayo Naru – chan!** " balas mereka. Terlihat **Kaa – chan** ku –Namikaze Kushina– yang cantik dengan surai merah panjangnya sedang memasak pancake, **Tou – chan** ku –Namikaze Minato– yang sedang meminum kopinya dan **Nii – chan** ku tersayang yang sedang memainkan _smartphone_ nya.

" **Ne** Naru – chan, hari ini jam berapa kau pulang?" tanya ibuku sambil membawa pancake yang tadi di buatnya.

"Entahlah **Kaa – chan**. Jadwalku untuk pulang tidak pernah tetap. Tapi, Kalau tidak ada pasien gawat, aku bisa pulang jam 5 sore"

"Kalau begitu, **Tou – chan** akan menjemputmu. **Tou – chan** juga ingin pulang cepat"

"Baiklah"

Dan seperti hari – hari sebelumnya, kami semua bercerita tentang hal lucu yang terjadi di tempat kerja kami masing – masing. Hal itu membuat suasana rumahku itu menjadi hangat.

Sejujurnya, ku pikir hal ini hanyalah mimpi yang tidak akan pernah tercapai dulu. Ketika aku masih kecil, kedua orang tuaku terlihat tidak peduli padaku dan Kak Kyuubi. Dulu, kedua orang tuaku adalah _workholic_ akut. Ayahku yang mempunyai perusahan besar, sangat sibuk menghadiri rapat serta sering ke luar negeri untuk memantau para pekerjanya. Sedangkan ibuku yang bekerja sebagai desainer terkenal selalu pergi keluar negeri untuk acara _Fashion show_. Karena itu, kakakku yang 4 tahun lebih tua dariku itu sering menghabiskan waktunya di rumah sahabat – sahabatnya, meninggalkan aku sendirian di rumah yang cukup besar dengan beberapa maid dan butler.

Ketika aku berumur 12 tahun dan baru menginjak bangku SMP, aku memutuskan untuk tinggal di apartement milik seorang mantan butler yang sangat akrab denganku dulu. Namanya Umino Iruka. Aku menganggapnya sebagai seorang ayah karena kasih sayangnya padaku. Kedua orang tuaku tidak keberatan dengan hal itu. Mereka malah senang sebab saat itu mereka merasa salah satu beban mereka berkurang. Aku yang mendengar itu merasa sakit hati karena di anggap beban untuk orang tuaku.

Aku bercerita tentang masalah itu kepada Paman Iruka. Beliau menasihatiku dengan kata – kata bijaknya. Dan karena kata – kata paman Iruka, aku menjadi semangat dan berusaha mewujudkan cita – citaku untuk menjadi dokter dengan cepat. Karena itu, aku bisa menyelesaikan SMP dan SMA dalam waktu 4 tahun dan kuliah kedokteranku dalam waktu 3 tahun dan karena itu, aku sudah menjadi dokter umum di umur 19 tahun dengan nilai terbaik se angkatanku.

.

.

.

"Baiklah Naru. Kalau kau sudah pulang, hubungi saja **Tou** \- **chan**. **Tou** \- **chan** akan langsung terbang* ke sini untuk menjemputmu" ucap **Tou** – **chan** sebelum aku turun dari mobil.

"Ya. Aku sayang **Tou** – **chan** "

" **Tou** – **chan** juga sayang Naru. Bye Naru.." kemudian, mobil BMW berwarna hitam itu mulai meninggalkan 'Konoha Hospital'. Setelah mobil yang di kendarai **Tou** – **chan** tadi sudah tidak terlihat, aku mulai memasuki rumah sakit tempatku bekerja itu.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 09 : 20 am. 10 menit lebih cepat dari dari jadwal kerjaku. Dengan langkah santai, aku berjalan menuju ruanganku. Selama di perjalanan, aku membalas semua sapaan yang di berikan oleh para dokter dan suster serta beberapa pasien yang sedang di antar suster ke halaman belakang.

Aku juga memberikan hadiah berupa bingkisan kecil berisi coklat, permen dan biskuit untuk para pasien anak – anak yang sedang berkumpul di halaman belakang.

Aku sangat senang dengan profesiku. Aku senang jika melihat para pasien yang tersenyum bahagia karena kondisi mereka semakin baik saat di rawat. Aku senang jika melihat para anak – anak yang tertawa gembira, melupakan sedikit tentang penyakit yang mereka derita karena sibuk bercanda tawa dengan sesamanya atau dengan para dokter dan suster yang merawatnya. Aku senang jika melihat para keluarga pasien yang tersenyum bahagia ketika pasien di nyatakan sehat dan boleh pulang. Aku bahagia jika melihat orang tua yang terharu karena anak mereka telah berhasil melawan penyakit mereka.

Intinya, aku sangat mencintai pekerjaanku.

.

.

"DOKTER NARU!" seru seseorang suster sambil mendobrak pintuku dengan kasar, sehingga aku menyemburkan teh yang ku minum tadi. Untung saja tidak mengenai berkas – berkas pasien yang ku taruh di atas meja kerjaku karena aku duduk di tempat yang agak jauh saat ingin minum teh.

"Ada apa, konan- san?" tanyaku pada suster bernama Konan setelah aku mengelap mulutku yang basah karena teh tadi.

"Ada pasien yang sedang kritis! Kami butuh bantuan anda untuk menanganinya"

"APA?! BAWA AKU KE RUANGANNYA!" dan dengan segera, aku berdiri dari tempat dudukku dan kemudian berlari mengikuti Konan yang telah berlari duluan. Tidak lupa aku mengambil stetoskopku yang terletak di meja kerjaku.

Sesampainya di ruangan yang di maksud Konan tadi, aku langsung masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Permisi! Aku akan memeriksanya dulu!" ucapku. Setelah berdiri di sisinya, aku mulai memeriksa pasien yang menderita penyakit tifus itu.

"I-ini..." ucapku menggantung di bagian terakhir karena agak _shock_ dengan keadaan pasien yang bernama Natsu ini.

"PANGGILKAN DOKTER BEDAH SEKARANG JUGA!" perintahku pada Konan yang berdiri tak jauh dari ranjang pasien.

"Ta-tapi.. belum ada dokter bedah yang datang. Jadwal mereka di atas jam 2 siang"

"APA?! Sial..! Kalau begitu... KONAN! AMBIL OBAT BIUS, ALKOHOL, PISAU BEDAH, BENANG DAN JARUM JAHIT DAN SELANG BVHVH SEKARANG!"

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Konan yang ku perintah tadi, mengambil semua alat yang di minta. Sambil menunggu Konan kembali, aku mengucapkan kalimat 'Bertahanlah. Aku akan menolongmu' berulang – ulang seperti kaset rusak pada pasien itu. Saat ini dia kritis karena ada air dengan jumlah besar di paru – parunya yang membuat dia tidak bisa bernafas.

Tak butuh waktu lama, Konan kembali dengan semua alat yang ku sebutkan yang dia bawa dengan nampan. Dengan segera, aku mengambil barang – barang yang ada di nampan besi itu dan mulai melakukan operasi dadakan. Sebelumya, aku sudah menyuruh semua keluarga Natsu yang ada di dalam ruangan ini untuk keluar.

Pertama, aku membuka bajunya dan membaluri bagian dada kanan bawahnya dengan cairan alkohol. Kemudian, aku menyuntiknya dengan obat bius di bagian yang sudah ku baluri dengan alkohol. Setelah yakin obatnya bekerja, aku mulai menyayat kecil namun dalam bagian dadanya yang sudah ku beri suntikan obat bius. Dapat ku lihat Natsu menyentak kecil ketika aku menyayatnya. Setelah pisau bedahku berhasil mencapai bagian dalam tubuh Natsu, aku memasukkan ujung selang ke dalam luka itu dan ujung lainnya ku pasang di alat khusus yang dapat menyedot sesuatu. Dapat dilihat cairang putih yang bercampur dengan darah mengalir melalui selang itu. Setelah selang itu tidak terlihat lagi darah dan air yang mengalir, aku mulai membersikan luka itu lalu menjahitnya. Kemudian aku melilitkan perban di lukanya itu.

1 setengah jam lamanya aku melakukan operasi dadakan itu. Aku melihat Natsu yang sudah tertidur. Aku memeriksanya detak jantung sekali lagi untuk memastikan bahwa dia baik – baik saja.

.

.

"Terima kasih dokter Naru - nii. Kau sudah menolong kakakku" Ucap seseorang yang mirip dengan pasien bernama Natsu tadi.

"Sama – sama Riku – chan. Itulah tugas kami sebagai dokter" balasku sambil mengelus kepalanya.

1 jam setelah melakukan operasi dadakan tadi, aku mengizinkan keluarga Natsu untuk melihat keadaannya. Adik Natsu –Yamada Riku– langsung menerjangku dengan pelukannya begitu melihat kakaknya dalam keadaan baik.

"Terima kasih dokter. Aku benar – benar merasa bersalah karena hampir membuat anakku sendiri tewas. Kalau saja dokter tidak menyelamatkannya tadi..."

"Itu hanya kecelakaan, Yamada – san. Yang penting, Natsu sekarang sudah selamat. Biarkan dia beristirahat beberapa hari supaya Natsu cepat pulih kembali. Kalau ada apa – apa, hubungi saja perawat" ucapku menenangkan ibu dari Natsu dan Riku itu.

Ketika aku bertanya apa yang menyebabkan ada air di paru – paru Natsu, Ibunya menjawab bahwa dia sempat memberikan minum kepada anaknya. Dan mungkin, bukannya masuk ke tenggorokan, air itu masuk ke paru – paru. Dan begitulah, ibu dari Yamada Natsu itu merasa sangat bersalah.

"Ya. Akan ku lakukan. Terima kasih, nak. Kau dokter yang hebat, padahal kau masih terlihat muda. Berapa umurmu, nak?"

"Sekarang umurku 22 tahun, Yamada – san"

"Benarkah? Apa kau masih 'sendiri'?" tanyanya lagi. Membuatku tertawa canggung dan membuat wajahku sedikit memerah.

"A-ahahaha... "

"Ara.. dari tingkahmu, kamu masih _single_ , ya?". Entah kenapa, aku merasa seperti di tusuk oleh 1000 jarum tak kasat mata saat mengingat bahwa aku masih 'sendiri'. "Kalau kau mau, aku akan mengenalkanmu dengan keponakanku. Namanya Nakagawa Ritsuka, umurnya 20 tahun. Dia kuliah di jurusan kedokteran dan kebetulan, dia juga ingin mencari pasangan yang merupakan seorang dokter. Aku punya nomor hpnya. Kau mau? Sebagai imbalan juga karena kau sudah menyelamatkan anakku"

"Ti-tidak usah Yamada – san" jawabku.

Astaga! Ini sudah yang ke 12 kalinya aku di comblangkan dengan kerabat para pasien selama sebulan ini. Tidak bisakah mereka menjodohkan dokter lain di rumah sakit ini? Dokter Killer Bee yang umurnya 36 tahun tapi masih bujang, misalnya?

Setelah percakapan itu, aku meminta izin untuk kembali ke ruanganku untuk kembali memeriksa data para pasien yang ku rawat.

"Hhhmmm... sepertinya Nakajima Fuu sudah boleh pulang" gumamku. Kemudian, aku melangkahkan kakiku ke kamar rawat Fuu, gadis SMA yang terjatuh dari motor yang menyebabkan tulang kakinya retak.

Namun, sebelum aku sampai di ruangan tujuanku, aku melihat seorang pria yang terlihat 4 tahun lebih tua dariku sedang berbicara dengan seniorku, Dokter spesialis saraf, Shimura Sai.

"Ah, Naruto! Kebetulan sekali.." ucap Sai seraya melambaikan tangannya padaku, mengisyaratkan aku untuk mendekatinya.

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, aku menuju arah seniorku yang masih bersama dengan seorang pria bersurai raven.

"Nah Uchiha – san, ini Namikaze Naruto. Dokter berumur belia tapi sangat profesional dalam pekerjaannya"

Awalnya, aku hanya menunduk ketika aku berdekatan dengan seniorku itu karena aku masih merasa sangat gugup jika dengan para seniorku. Tapi, begitu aku mendengar bahwa Sai memanggil orang itu dengan nama 'Uchiha', aku langsung memandang orang itu dan terkejut.

Aku bahkan hampir lupa caranya bernafas begitu tahu siapa 'Uchiha' yang di panggil Sai tadi.

"Hn. Uchiha Sasuke. Senang bertemu denganmu, **dobe** "

.

.

.

.

TBC?END?

.

.

 **MINNA! ILA BALIK LAGI!**

 **Pertama, Ila mau ngucapin terima kasih kepada seluruh reader yang sempat membaca ff gaje Ila bahkan sampai mengreview, mengfav dan sebagainya. Maaf ya, Ila nggak bisa sebutin satu – satu.**

 **Oh iya, kalau kalian menemukan kesalahan dalam ff ini, Ila mohon maaf. Soalnya Ila terlalu malas untuk memerika ulang. GOMEN!**

 **Tanpa membuang waktu dan tenaga..**

 ** _MIND TO REVIEW_** **?**


End file.
